


Waking (Just Another Day #1)

by lys



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys/pseuds/lys





	Waking (Just Another Day #1)

As the bloodcurdling scream echoed through the campsite, Hercules was on his feet before he was fully awake, taking in his surroundings. Packs? Check. Weapons? Check. Iolaus? "Oh, not again," he sighed. For four days now, every morning since they'd left Corinth, in fact, it was the same thing; Iolaus woke before dawn, shucked his clothes, and leaped into the nearest body of water. Which meant Hercules was awake soon after. "I never should've told him about the cold water trick," he grumped as he built up the fire. Next time, Iolaus could just stay on the ship with Nebula.


End file.
